Red Velvet
by to-all-romance
Summary: Kim and Ron are in college, and still saving the world. But what happens when a man has them trapped in the frigid Alps. Will they survive?
1. Spring Break Mission

Red Velvet

I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. So please don't sue me!

"Ron!"

"What!"

"Don't raid my fridge!" Kim yelled to her best friend as she rambled down the steps.

"Why not? I'm so hungry!" Ron said as he looked through the Possible's fridge trying to fill the empty feeling in his stomach.

"We are eating on plane ride there. Mr. Gary is going to give us a full flight meal." Kim said as she shut the fridge door.

Ron looked at her with disgust as he grabbed his stomach in need. She simply smiled and grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him toward the front door.

"Kimmie!"

Kim stopped short of the door and turned, "Yes mom?"

"You just got here on spring break and your leaving on a mission. Your in college now, I never get to see you."

Kim ran up the stairs and hugged her mother, than skipped back down, "Don't worry mom, we will be back. It ought a be a short mission."

"See ya later Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron yelled as he was pulled out the door.

"Bye you two! I'll be waiting!"

After their meal they both curled up in their chairs, feeling sleep coming over them. They sat next to each other as Mr. Gray sat in the next isle, sleeping himself. Kim soon drifted off, as Ron looked at her. She had grown up since High School. Her hair was shoulder length now. Her face held a mature, but beautiful look to it. Ron smiled as he rested his head so were he could see her while he slept.

'She is so beautiful.' He thought to himself. 'I just wish she knew how I feel. I just want to show her. Show her…' Ron fell into a deep sleep.

"Hmm!" Kim hummed as she shot out of sleep.

She sat up a bit to see Ron's face close to her own. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she shivered as she pulled away. He had grown a lot since High School too. His face was not so much goofy, as it was handsome anymore. He had matured into a fine young man. His muscles finally felt the need to come to him, making him much taller than Kim. His mouth hung open as he slept, and a smile crossed Kim's lips.

"We are almost to the Alps Miss Possible." Mr. Gray said as he stood.

"Good. So why do you need us again? I'm afraid Wade was a little sketchy on the details, he had to get ready for a date." Kim said.

"A few of my men are caught in a mine I have there." Mr. Gray said squirming in his seat. "I need you to help."

"Why didn't you have us hurry than?" Kim asked puzzled by the long flight.

"Uh- well." He started.

"Sir, you can let them jump now." The pilot came over the intercom.

"Ok, here are your parachutes, and the GPS to the site. Good luck!" Mr. Gray said as he threw them to Kim.

Kim caught them, "Ron it show time!" She said as she pushed on his shoulder.

"What!" He jumped out of his chair.

"Show time Ron."

Ron took his Parachute as he shook his face. They made their way to the back of the plane, as the pilot opened the door. Kim gave Ron a thumbs up as she jumped. Ron patted his pocket, felt Rufus there, and jumped.

Kim landed safely at the bottom of the mountain, and quickly discarded the parachute. She then took a surveillance of the area. It was lightly snowing all around, and three large Snow Cats were parked a little ways away. 'Score' She thought as she felt the cold wind come on her. So she went through her pack and dawned a parka and snow boots.

A little later Ron landed face first in the snow. "I'm okay!" He yelled as he pulled to his knees.

"Still don't like to free fall?" Kim laughed as she walked toward him.

"No. Its scary." Ron said as he pulled off the chute. He dawned his Parka, and snow boots; shivering as he went.

"Ok Ron, we have to climb up a ways to the mine. Think you can do it?"

"Sure KP."


	2. Into the Mine

Chapter 2

See disclaimer in the default chapter!

"Couple more yards ahead!"

"What!" Ron yelled over the roaring wind.

They were about half way up the mountain, when Kim yelled back at her best friend. They were connected by a five-foot long rope and cable, Kim lead, Ron followed. He squinted his eyes to see her figure, before climbing closer to her. Soon they found some flat land, most likely a large cliff. Ron pulled on the rope till he was beside Kim, and they huddled together.

"What did you say?" Ron asked into her ear.

"I said it was a couple more yards ahead, but it seems we are here now. We just have to locate the cave." Kim shivered into his ear. "Got any ideas?"

"No. But before we think anything else up, are you ok?" He said with a concerned look.

'I love it when he is concerned.' Kim thought. "Yeah I'm perfect. Now lets think something up before we freeze together." She said shortly after.

"I'm betting that way." Ron said as he pointed straight ahead. "No worries when taking the straight route."

Kim laughed a bit before shaking her head yes, and they were off. Instead of letting themselves walk in a line, the walked side by side. They found no difficulty in this as they walked.

After a five-minute stroll, they came upon tents, about three in a row. Kim leaned into Ron and said, "Seems like the place. Lets find the mine."

Ron gave her thumbs up as they trekked past the tents. Soon they came upon a large wooden structure, with metal suspenders for the corners. They came upon it, and pulled on the door. It came open rather easy, and they stepped in. Once inside Ron closed the door with a huff, and the wind's roar stopped.

"Wow, it's quiet in here." Ron said.

"Yeah." Kim said pulling down the hood of her parka.

Ron followed suit, and they walked toward a hole in the floor. It was a rather large hole, with a ladder hooked to it. Kim took a step forward, and looked down it.

"I don't see anything… wait, I think I see a light." Kim mused.

Ron took a step forward. "Bet its them?"

"Most likely." Kim said. "Hey! Is anyone down there!"

They both waited in silence. "Maybe they are out of it?" Ron asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Kim then grabbed the ladder a led it down the depth, and it fit perfectly. She then swung her wait around and onto the ladder.

"Be careful KP." Ron warned as he grabbed the top of the ladder to steady it.

"Always!" Kim said as she took a step down.

With one foot on the new step, she placed her other foot next to it. The step cracked under her weight, sending Kim down into the depths screaming.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he got onto him hands and knees looking down.

A thud is heard as Kim connects with the ground. "Oh god." Ron breathed as he scrambled onto his feet.

He then swung his weight onto the ladder, be careful to check the steps as he went.

"Kim! Talk to me!"


	3. Talk To Me!

Chapter 3

See disclaimer in the default chapter.

"Kimberly Ann Possible answer me!"

"Come on, Kimberly Ann-" Ron screamed as he slowly descended the ladder.

'She better not be dead.' Ron thought as he checked the next step. 'Dangit, how far down is this hole.'

Ron kept inching his way down. Soon it was pitch black, and was becoming colder than at the surface. Minutes later his mouth was clanging, as the immense cold came over him.

"Kkk-iii-m!" He chattered.

Ron tried for the next step, and found his foot on solid ground. He quickly jumped from the ladder, and turned. 'God its dark.' Ron thought as he looked up. He could see a faint glow of the light from the top of the ladder.

He pulled his shirt around his arms remebering he left his jacket on the surface. "Kim?"

Ron waited for even a faint reply; finding none whatsoever, he got down on his knees. Once there, he felt around. Inching his body forward with each movement. His right hand went out and found what felt like hair. He went toward it as his hands wandered. Soon he found her face, stomach, and legs.

"Kim." He said as he checked for a pulse, which he found, and let out a held in breath. "Yes."

He then pulled her close, cradling her head. He leaned back a bit, finding a wall directly behind him. He leaned fully onto it, finding he was exhausted from the climb, and the double heart attack. He pulled her even more onto his lap, laying her head aginst the crook in his neck. He then put his arms around her possessively, not wanting to ever let go.

"Love you." Ron said as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Hmm…"

Kim opened her eyes, seeing nothing but black. She jerked quickly, waking Ron up.

"Kim!" Ron said as he grabbed for her blindly, hugging her with all his might.

"Ron! Ow!" Kim said as she felt pain shoot through her forearm and knee.

"What? Is something broke?" Ron asked quickly.

"I think my forearm is, and maybe my knee." Kim said groggily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kim. Its just I thought I lost you earlier." Ron confessed as he leaned back.

"Not yet." Kim smiled. "Whew I'm so tired, I think I'll just lay back and go back to sleep." She leaned back onto his chest.

"Ok… wait."

"What?"

"You can't go back asleep. You have a concussion." Ron caressed her hair.

"So. I've already been asleep."

"That was a knock out, totally different."

"Sure. Wake me up later."

"Can't. I don't want to lose you. Lets talk."

"About what?" Kim asked as she sat up quickly.

"Something. Anything." Ron said as he pulled her back to his chest.

Liking the feeling, "Ok shoot."


End file.
